deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Terraria Guy
''' Description '''Kirby vs Terraria.Its the battle between two video game protagnists whom have taken down all sorts of bizarre and powerful threats with tons of weapons like swords,bows and bombs.Which one will win? 'Interlude' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 Wiz:Whenever these two are met with danger wether it be strong foes or challenging obsatcles our protagnists for this fight always overcome them regardless of how tough they are. Boomstick:There weapons for said challanges?Tons of them.Which include mallets, technology and Elemental/magic based attacks/weapons and projectiles. ''' Wiz:Kirby the pink puffbal. Teraria.png Kir.jpg '''Boomstick:And Terraria guy the slayer of monsters,he's wiz and im boomstick. Wiz:And its our job to analyze there,weapons armor and skill to find out who will win a death battle! 'Kirby' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwr3gDH1_zA Wiz:It all started long ago with an army called the "star warriors" who,A thousand years ago fought a threat named "nightmare" and his monster army,He was a villian who's goals were to take over the galaxy and spread nightmares. Boomstick:It was a long fight and many of the star warriors died.But the good news was that they eventually won and there was even some surviors one of which was kirby,Who crash landed onto planet pop star. Wiz:And thats how kirby has been living there and defending it from threats ever since. Boomstick:And he dose it all with his large arsenal!For starters his main power is his inhaling abillty,With it he can suck in things like food,Monsters and blocks and when he dose he can spit them out or swallow them. Wiz:He also has the abillty to "flutter" or fly,He dose this by inflating him self and then by flapping his arms and he can create warp stars which will explain later. Boomstick:But kirby's well known weapons are his copy abillties,You know that inhaling abillty i stated above?Well,Kirby can use it to inhale and swallow certain foes like "knuckle joe's" to get them and he's got a variety of them,But were not including all of them. Wiz:For starters there's sword kirby where,when kirby inhales and swallows a foe with a sword,He beocmes well... sword kirby.In this form,He can use the sword slash his foes and preform moves with them like the sword beam,Spin slash and the upward slash. Boomstick:There's hammer kirby where kirby inhale's and swallow's an enemy with a hammer and when he dose,He gain's one which allow's him to wack foes and it he can use it to preform The hammer swing,The hammer flip and the hammer twirl. Wiz:There's also Fighter kirby where,Once kirby sawllow's a foe with fighting abillties like the knuckle joe's we explained earlier.As fighter kirby,He can preform move's such as jab's and punches,kick's and sweep's and the rising break and the force blast- Boomstick:''*Cough*''street fighter*''Cough*.'' Wiz:Right.......Anyways,it should be implied that fighter kirby can charge the force blast up to three stage's and when he get's to the last stage,His force blast dose major damage. Boomstick:Alright,what else is there,oh yeah.He also has the archer abillty which is gained by swallowing a foe with a bow thus,giving him one.He can use it to fire arrows and similar to the hado-I mean the force blast,He could charge the arrow to three difrent stage's with third stage being the strongest. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwr3gDH1_zA Wiz:He also posses other abilites such as: *Water:Allows kirby to preform water attacks such as wave attack,Wave surf,geyser,Fountian hover and rainbow rain and he can surf on a wave by dashing,He gains it by swallowing a foe with water power's. *Beam:Kirby gains a wand and can use it to use magic beam attacks like the beam whip,wave beam,cycle beam and beam blast,He can get it via swallowing a enemy who can also shoot beam's. *Bomb:This abillty Gives kirby the option to pull out bombs and throw them,This abillty is givin to him if he swallows a foe with bomb's. *Doctor:Kirby can throw and shoot pills in this form,He can also spray damaging liquid from a needle above him and he can create potions that shoot fire,Balls of eletricity,Damaging powder's of snow and that heal him,He has to swallow an enemy called "chemitory" however. *Needle:Gives kirby a cap filled with needles,He can use them stab foes and he can shoot them and he could preform other moves with it such as the mega needle and rolling needle,Kirby will gain this abillty if he swallows a spikey enemy. *Spider:Kirby recives the abillty to create webs,he can jump on them for a boost and use them to trap enemies and then swing them,He can also create spikey webs that guard him,To get this he has to swallow a spider enemy. *Poison:When gotten,Kirby can shoot globs,Waves,balls and clouds of poison,He can also unleash a poison geyser and a poison combo attack,In order to obtain this abillty kirby has to swallow a poisonous enemy. *Artist:Kirby gets a paint brush thats used for hitting opponets,he can also create artwork of king dedede,meta knight and bandana dee in there pixle forms that come to life(he can olny have one at a time)And he can create a kabu statue to hit foes with it,He can get this ability by swallowing a vividria. *Plasma:When kirby recieves this,he can charge and shoot eletrical attacks in which he can charge up to 4 stages,There's no charge where kirby shoots a weak and very short ranged needle,There's Stage 1 charge where kirby shoots a arrow that goes at medium range and that deals some damage,There's stage 2 charge where kirby fires a short ranged but strong ball of static,Stage 3 charge has kirby shooting a drill like shaped arrow that goes far and does a lot of damage,The last stage is where kirby creates a barrier that damages enemies and that he could fire,A eletrical enemy has to be swallowed to gain this. *Beetle:Kirby gets a helmet with a rhino beetle horn on it which he can use to preform a combo slash as well as the spiral horn and the hardhead slam,He can recive it by swallowing a beetle enemy. *Circus:In this form kirby can create ballons that damage enemeis and can juggle batons and flaming batons that also hurt foes and he can preform an acrobatic double jump,the second jump drops down a trampoline that damages foes and he can jump through a fire hoop to catch on fire to damage foes.He can do all of this when he swallows a clown like foe. *Mirror:Kirby gets a wand that he can use to create mupltiple mirrors that shoot out to his enemies,he can also use it to create damaging clones/refelctions of himself and to get the abillty,kirby has to swallow a enemy called simirror. *Fire:Kirby can preform fire attacks in this form such as blowing fire,turning him self into a rolling or dashing fire ball,creating a firey explosion and setting himself on fire to damage foes once he swallows a fire enemy. *Cutter:Gives kirby the abillty to throw sharp boomerangs that he can charge for more damage and can prefomr two moves with it:the cutter dash where he preforms a slide while holding a boomerang and the final cutter where he comes in for a slashing combo and ends it with shooting a energy wave,He can get this by swallowing an enemy that also throws boomerangs. *Stone:Allows kirby transform into various staues to crush his foes and he can turn his fist to rock tho throw powerful punches when he swallows a rock enemy. *Ninja:Kirby gains the abillity to use the blossom storm and disappear and apear in an explosion he also carries throwing kunia and katana as weapons,Kirby can gain this abillty by swallowing a ninja like foe. Wiz:Whew.That was a lot of explaining but were not done yet as kirby has more abillites and weapons which include his super abilites,which are gained by swallowing powered up or "super" versions of the normal enemies kirby fights and gets abillites from. Boomstick:These abilities include the ultra sword where kirby creates a random large weapon such as a cleaver to swing at his foes,he can also make the large sword bigger to deal more damage.There's also monster flame where kirby creates a beam a fire that burns anything in sight. Wiz:Flare beam is where kirby creates a large ball of magic that he can control,Grandhammer allows kirby to swing a big hammer he can charge it up to two stages,obviously with the 3rd/final stage being the strongest and lastly there's snow bowl where kirby turns into a large snowball and can roll over enemies. Boomstick:Speaking of overpowerd weapons,kirby also has the miracle fruit which turns him into "hyper nova" kirby when consumed,In this form kirby's inhaling abillty is bigger and stronger which allows him to suck in all kinds of large objects and enemies. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwr3gDH1_zA Wiz:He also has the robobot armor,Which is a mech suit used by the haltmann works company that kirby can get a hold of. Boomstick:Stealing robotic armor from enemies?i felt like i've seen that before... Wiz:The armors function's include a jet that allows it to hover for a short amout of time,A giant drill on the left hand and the abillity to scan and copy abillities similar to kirby,in fact he can copy some of the same abillties kirby has. Boomstick:The abillities the robobot can get include sword where its arms turn into two large energy blades to swing,beam which allows it to shoot energy balls that can be chraged and there's stone which gives it large rock fists that pack a punch. Wiz:Bomb grants the robobot walking bomb minions that he can shoot,they run out to enemies to explode on them,there's also fire which gives it flamethrower arms,cutter where the armor can charge and shoot boomerang gears and. Boomstick:And finnaly there's his warp star which is his main method of transportaion,it has no combat powers but its fast and can help him get to places such as,you know,galaxies!He can swallow it gain the star rod. Wiz:The star can be used as a melee weapon alone but its mainly used for shooting star projectlies and star beam's. Boomstick:Kirby has acomplished...what we like to say"quiet a lot" in his adventures,He fought and beat threats like king dedede,meta knight,marx,magalor,queen sectonia,president haltmann as well as foiling there plans in doing so and saving popstar. Wiz:That,and he defeated many enemies like burning leos,Mini bosses like king doo and bosses like whispy woods.He's also incredbily stong being able to throw a punch so hard it destroys a cinder block...as well as leave a big crack on a stage....and then crack planet popstar in half. Boomstick:Speaking of kirby superstar,he was also strong enough to punt marx with enough force to destroy nova who is roughly planet size and king dedede out of his castle,He can also fight large foes such as grandoomer and lift and swing kabu staues and large weapons such as oversized swords with no issue. Wiz:He was also strong enough to defeat daroach who survived a black hole,Break blocks And harm and kill enemeis made out of stone such as golem and blocky and metal such as clankey woods,haltmann mechs including the one susie used during her fight with him,main cannon #2 and dubior. Boomstick:In the anime he was also strong enough to throw a large frying pan with enough force for it to catch a monster named "popon"and then go over the sun and then return to planet popstar,In the same anime he also threw a clown into a black hole,He's also strong enough to smash crates and blocks. Wiz:Kirby was also strong enough to match magalor in power,keep in mind magalor was strong enough to bend the fabric of the universe during the fight with him in anouther dimension,Its also implied that kirby has infinite power. Boomstick:He's also pretty durable,being able to survive a black hole and a planet level explosion like its nothing.He can also tank a large fall and sword swings from meta knight sword the galaxian which has been established to have infinite/unlimited power. Wiz:Kirby also took drawica's deletion wave,which was able to destroy solar systems and he has rather toon-like durability as he can throw half of his body with no isssue,get flatten into a pancake and shrug it off and his body can be completely strechted with no signs of pain.Oh and he can set himself on fire. Boomstick:And he was at the epicenter of the halberd's take off which blew heavy lobster to shreds and didnt seem to be too affected by it.He also took hits from magalor,who's strong enough to do what we stated earlier. Wiz:Kirby is also rather fast.He can dodge cannon balls,lasers,explosions,lightning strikes and energy balls and thats just to name a few,he's also capable of running on water and outrunning black hole attacks such as the one's from marx. Boomstick:But kirby's well known feat of speed is his warp star being able to travel from planets to planets in short amounts of time and he was able to build a spaceship despite his low intelligence. Wiz:Although undoubtedly powerful,kirby is not perfect.His copy abillites and warp star can go away with a strong attack and his ultra abillites only last for a limited time.In addition,he is still an infant,this seemingly leads to his low intelligence that we stated before and the fact that he's naive,both of which can be taken advantage of. Boomstick:But that doesn't stop kirby from repeatedly saving popstar and defeating the evil forces that threaten it......and maybe also teacihng us not to mess with cute things,especially if they have the abillity to inhale everything in sight and copy powers. Kirby:Poyo! Terraria guy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFmnZ6VMd_4 Wiz:The world of terraria is a vast land,filled with places like caves and fortresses and- Boomstick:And beasts and monsters of all kinds!But who's there to rise up to the challange of exploration and surviving said world?Terraria guy of corse!...wait,does he even have a name? Wiz:His name depends on what the player chooses him to be.But right now were just gonna stick to calling him terraria guy.Anyways,not much is known about the terraria guy,all we know is that he has 1 goal:To survive against what the world of terraria has to throw at him,namley the enemeis it has to offer. Boomstick:Which consists of,oh you know,giant eyballs,demons,plant monsters,the list goes on and on. Wiz:And he does it all with a large arsenal consisting of a varaitey of weapons.Like his swords the latter of which are obviously used to slash enemeis though some of them have other abilities aside from just slashing. Boomstick:He has both the chlorophyte claymore which can shoot an enemy pearicing orb upon swining it and the chlorophyte saber which fires a enemy and even block pearicing but a weaker gas cloud when he swings it. Wiz:He also has the breaker blade,a large and long sword that can pack a punch,the frost brand which is an icy sword that launches a "icy bolt"that can peirce through one enemy and the seedler which shoots exploding seeds not like the move seed bomb from pokemon. Boomstick: Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ronnie345216